


Останься, шпион

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Гарри помнил, он никогда не забывал о Снейпе, о том, что ни одному грифу не удалось бы так долго скрываться, притворяясь своим среди Пожирателей. Теперь эта работа досталась Драко. Его Драко, с которым у него слишком мало времени на встречи и ещё меньше — на разговоры.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Останься, шпион

— … И третьего, — Гарри влажно провёл языком по шее, Драко сбился, пытаясь удержать или удержаться, коротко простонал на выдохе и запрокинул голову, — … третьего числа нападение на Хемпшир.

— Сколько человек? — Гарри прихватил тонкую кожу на кадыке, провёл зубами вдоль острой скулы. Драко ещё больше похудел, проклятая работа, непрекращающаяся война, скорей бы она уже закончилась, он увезёт его так далеко, как сможет.

— Десять-двенадцать, пока обсуждается, — Драко с трудом заставил себя оторваться от губ Гарри, сжал его подбородок, посмотрел в глаза, ловя плывущий, ответный взгляд. — Это двенадцать подготовленных тёмных, не вчерашний Дурмстранг, как в прошлый раз.

— Да, я понял, да, чёрт, Драко, — Гарри прижался бёдрами, рывком дёрнул его на себя, — сольёшь мне воспоминания, потом посмотрю.

Он уже распахнул рубашку, широко огладил тёплую бледную кожу, втянул носом запах Драко, как он соскучился, кто бы знал. Как хорошо, что никто не знает. Гарри быстрыми, острыми поцелуями спустился, стёк к его ногам, вжался лицом в живот. Сколько у них времени, час, меньше? Он ощущал, как бьётся сердце Драко. Мышцы под щекой напряглись, пальцы на плечах дрогнули, поднимая его.

— Не надо воспоминания, Гарри, — неожиданно отстранённо попросил Драко.

Тот запрокинул голову, не понимая. Что, почему? Чего в них может быть такого, что Драко… Ох, Мерлин.

— Даже не думай! Слышишь, никогда так не думай, — горячечно зашептал Гарри, обнимая обеими руками. — Мне всё равно, что ты делал, я давно знаю, какой ты настоящий и… Мордред, Драко, мне жаль, что я втянул тебя в это и что тебе приходится переступать через себя.

Хватка на плечах ослабла и Драко негромко хмыкнул, скривив красивые губы в усмешке. Гарри любовался, и сейчас любовался его лицом, склонённым над ним.

— Не переоценивай мою жертву, герой. В конце концов, я не делаю ничего, что мне не приходилось бы раньше.

— Тш-ш-ш, — прервал его Гарри, всё-таки поднялся с колен, чтобы поцеловать, прижав к себе, спрятать, укрыть собой.

Драко жёстко стиснул его волосы между пальцев, заставил неудобно наклонить голову назад и в сторону, потянул в другую, словно разглядывал. На его лице блуждала шалая полуулыбка, напоминая дорвавшегося до крови вампира, но Гарри нравилось. Его властность, отсутствие боязни причинить боль, ловкость, с которой он оставался нераскрытым среди Пожирателей.

— Не забывай, что я слизеринец, — Драко подтолкнул его к столу, наклонился к груди, согрел дыханием. Гарри успел поймать Драко, но тот снова выскользнул, шлёпнул по бедру, поторапливая, стянул штаны. 

Гарри помнил, он никогда не забывал о Снейпе, о том, что ни одному грифу не удалось бы так долго скрываться, притворяясь своим.

Драко снова склонился над ним, глубоко поцеловал, удерживая согнутые ноги за колени, опираясь на них. Тут же опустился ниже, съехал ладонями под ягодицы, сдвинул на себя, к краю. Спина неудобно лежала на твёрдом. Гарри охнул, сжал губы, подслеповато щурясь в потолок, и все мысли, страхи, сомнения, всё, чем он жил между встречами с Драко, смыло его прикосновениями, горячим ртом, бесстыдным, жарким. Гарри, забываясь, толкался навстречу, бесцельно шарил руками по столу — гостиничные номера, чтоб их, — волосам Драко, задевал его влажную шею. 

— Погоди, погоди, подожди же! 

Драко обхватил рукой мошонку, провёл пальцами ниже, прицельно надавил, обводя отверстие по кругу, легко царапнул, и Гарри огорчённо застонал, не в силах удержаться на грани или оттолкнуть его. Он подтянул Драко к себе, прижал, уткнув лицом в грудь, погладил по прохладным плечам.

— Точно слизеринец. Всё делаешь по-своему, даже если мне это нравится.

Драко фыркнул ему в солнечное сплетение, остро лизнул языком. Гарри вздрогнул, ослабил объятья, завозился на столе и неловко соскользнул на пол. Расстегнул ремень, брюки, запрокинул голову, посмотрел на Драко снизу вверх. Тот тяжело дышал, честно выжидая, не торопил. Погладил его по голове, одобряя. Гарри улыбнулся в ширинку — какой терпеливый, надо же, поддел носом член через ткань, сжал зубами резинку трусов и потянул вниз. Мышцы живота задрожали, и Гарри ощущал, как у него самого внутри трепещет, как шампанское, отзываясь на возбуждение, удовольствие Драко.

— Готовь два фиала, — посоветовал Драко прерывисто. Гарри отклонился назад, чтобы видеть его лицо, провёл прямыми пальцами по члену, продолжая ласкать. — Один для авроров, а второй для тебя лично. Посмотришь, как я переступаю через себя в Малфой-мэноре, когда мне становится одиноко. 

Он красноречиво толкнулся пахом в руку Гарри и тот мстительно сжал его член крепче. Неисправимый слизеринец, всегда на шаг впереди. 

Пусть так и будет всегда, подумал он и медленно выдохнул раскрытым ртом, с восторгом наблюдая за таким послушным Драко.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Останься, шпион"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
